тσятυяα
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Continuación del One-Short Muérdago. Un kurosaki siempre cumple con lo que dice. Dijo que la iba a torturar por robarle. Y así lo iba a hacer. La tortura acaba de comenzar y con un lo siento' no iba a ser suficiente. Full Lemon - Parado - Leer Perfil
1. Dia I Parte I

Los personajes de Bleach no son míos, son de Kubo Tite, hace tiempo Orihime estaría bajo tierra x3

**_Tortura_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

Había regresado a Karakura a media noche, nadie se había dado cuenta de su regreso, o al menos eso creía ella. Así que solo se fue al cuarto de las mellizas y se hecho en la cama, respiro exhausta y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otra vez…

Otra maldita vez, le habían dejado encargado de la casa, que acaso su familia no sabía que tenía otras cosas que hacer, como salir con sus amigos o alguna otra cosa. ¿Qué no se acordaba de otras cosas?

Suspiro.

La casa se había vuelto muy silenciosa, no solo por la falta de los demás miembros Kurosaki, si no que no tenía con quien pelear, sinceramente la extrañaba, aun tenía que agradecerle el regalo que le había dado y por qué no castigarla al mismo tiempo. ¡Nadie le roba a Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Nadie!

Aunque pensándolo mejor, ya hace un buen tiempo que no la veía, ¿Tanto duraba su misión? O tal vez ella… ¡Nah! Esa maldita enana es difícil de matar, al menos eso creía. No podría soportar perder a alguien importante en su vida, no otra vez. Aunque él no lo creyera Rukia se había vuelto alguien en su vida, si ella se marchara, no sabría que haría, nuevamente su vida sería una más del montón y lluvia regresaría.

Escucho como los resortes chillaban al otro lado de la pared, no podía ser sus hermanas y si lo fueran, ya se habría escuchado algún golpe por parte de Karin hacia su amado padre. Solamente le quedaba, la maldita enana, sonrió y si la castigaba y agradecía en ese momento, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo torturarla? Pensaba y Pensaba, hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Y si la torturaba por una semana?, total ese era el tiempo en que su familia iba a regresar. Sonrió de una manera picara, no era su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero esa enana sacaba lo maligno de él.

-----

**_1er día_**

Ahí estaba, ella tirada boca abajo en la cama, tenía una posición media provocativa y la pequeña falda no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en la almohada y sus brazos escondidos debajo de esta. Su rostro estaba completamente relajado, no había rastro de algún ceño fruncido ni nada, se veía realmente hermosa. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de hacer su pequeña tortura. ¡No! Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enseñarle a esa niña que nadie le roba a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Se coloco de tal manera, que se encontraba encima de ella, se apoyaba en sus brazos para evitar aplastarla. _¡Animo, Animo! _Se decía a s mismo, tenía que hacerlo. Se acerco hacia su hombro y le dio un pequeño beso. Rukia se estremeció ante el contacto, de tal manera que se coloco en una posición algo más provocativa para Ichigo, ya que le mostraba más sus formadas piernas. El rostro de Ichigo no podía estar más rojo. Espero unos minutos para que su sonrojo desapareciera, luego noto que su cuello estaba descubierto, así que le volvió a dar un pequeño beso en el cuello. Rukia volvió a moverse, pero esta vez estaba cara a cara con Ichigo, este se sonrojo a no más poder, el polo de tiras que llevaba Rukia, se había movido de tal manera que le mostraba la mitad de uno de sus pechos.

Se tranquilo y volvió a besar su cuello. Como dice el refrán, la tercera es la vencida, Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando se topo con los ojos de Ichigo.

-¿Qué cara-?

Pero fui interrumpida, debido a que el pelinaranja le tapo la boca con su mano. Se acerco a ella hasta su oído y le susurro unas palabras

-Este es tu _castigo_

Rukia no había comprendido nada de lo que había dicho, mas dio un pequeño gemido cuando Ichigo le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Ichigo beso su mejilla, para luego seguir con su cuello, eso sí sin quitarle la mano de su boca, lamia y besaba aquella zona, le agradaba el sabor, era como una droga. Luego siguió con aquel pecho que se encontraba medio descubierto, la otra mano desocupada acaricio una de las formadas piernas de Rukia. Una sonrisa se le escapo a Ichigo cuando pudo escuchar el jadeo de Rukia. Esta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando. Se volvió a acercar a su oído.

-Te soltare, si prometes que no me mataras

Rukia asintió aun con los ojos cerrados, Ichigo volvió a sonreír, y le quito la mano del rostro. Rukia no se movió ni un centímetro y todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Ichigo la observo se veía realmente hermosa. Siguió acariciando la pierna de Rukia. Su piel le hacía sentir descargas eléctricas que le fascinaba. Volvió al pecho semidescubierto mientras que su otra mano se introducía debajo de la camisa. Agradecía que la camisa fuera lo suficiente mente elástica, ya que de un solo tirón hacia abajo, salió uno de los pezones de la chica. Volvió a sonreír, no podía creer que la chica no llevaba sostén, bueno tampoco era que lo necesitara.

Con la mano que se encontraba debajo de la camisa, acaricio uno de los pechos, mientras que con el otro pecho, comenzó a succionarlo.

-¡Ah! I…Ichi…go- gimió la muchacha

La muchacha movió su cabeza hacia atrás y a la vez arqueaba la espalda, por el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir el muchacho. Esta vez mordió el pezón, y apretaba más fuerte, claro evitando lastimarla, el otro pecho de la muchacha. Ichigo escuchaba los gemidos y suspiros de la muchacha, sabía perfectamente que lo estaba disfrutando. De pronto recordó la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Se detuvo. Rukia lo miro con ganas de matarlo, Ichigo solo sonreía. La tortura de esa noche había acabado. Quito su mano de su pecho, al igual que el que se encontraba en su pierna y se hecho a su lado.

-¡¿Por qué mierda te detuviste?!

-Todo a su tiempo, cariño, todo a su tiempo-le dijo con una sonrisa

Rukia lo miro furiosa, no peor que furiosa. ¡¿Cómo era posible que la dejara así?! Se hecho de tal manera que le daba la espalda a Ichigo.

-Maldita Zanahoria

Ichigo sabía que estaba molesta o peor que eso, sabía que después de eso terminaría muerto, pero por qué negarlo le estaba gustando esa clase de tortura. Ichigo abrazo a Rukia por la cintura y esta no mas se sorprendió, pero para que negar le gustaba esa clase de mimos, así que lo aceptaría por el momento.

Ya no había marcha atrás para Ichigo, sabía que una vez empezado la tortura, no podría detenerse y quien podría detenerse con una mujer tan hermosa como Rukia.

Un momento…

¿Hermosa? ¿Rukia?

Definitivamente esto de la tortura lo estaba afectando, pero debía hacerlo, como se lo había dicho antes, a Kurosaki Ichigo no se le roba. Aunque tal vez Rukia se enfadaría con el después, pero supongo que cualquier golpe y odio valdría la pena para volver a tocar aquella suave y cremosa piel.

Ahora pensando mejor, ¿Que haría mañana en la mañana como comienzo de la tortura?

* * *

_**Hora:**_ 7:10 pm

_**Musica:**_ Se me va la voz - Alejandro Fernandez

_**Comida:**_ Jugo de Mango y chocolate

Hola Hola! Si lo se el capitulo demasiado corto, pero es lo que salio T.T

Bueno esta historia es **FULL LEMON**

Estan advertidos!

No me digan que paso con la dulce chica que escribio aquel cursi fanfic 'Muerdago'

Por que ni yo se que paso, me levante hoy en la mañana y me digo, hoy voy a escribir, y salio esto xD

Bueno, este fanfic estara compuesto, segun yo 8 o 9 capitulos

Como ya dije es Full Lemon o Lime, como ustedes quieran decirles

Y sobre la actualizacion, No tengo ni la mas minima idea de cuando actualizare

Como veran este mi ultimo año de cole y me inscribi a una academia

Nos vemos!!!

**_Naomi-chian_**

****


	2. Dia I Parte II

Los personajes del siguiente Fanfic son de sus respectivos creadores, creanme si no fuera asi habria un monton de Lemon y mas kukuku~

**_Tortura_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

**__****_1er Día – parte II_**

* * *

Los rayos del sol lentamente atravesaron el cuarto por la ventana, dando el inicio de un nuevo día.

Rukia comenzó a moverse al sentir los rayos en su rostro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sobo sus ojos. Luego recordó lo que había pasado anoche. Observo a su alrededor y no había absolutamente nada, ni un rastro de Ichigo.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? No podía ser así, aun sentía como la mano de Ichigo la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas, su estomago, sus pechos. Noto como su cuerpo poco a poco se iba calentando, al recordar como Ichigo la acariciaba. No podía creerlo, aunque fuera un sueño o no, le habría encantado.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de aquellos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, apurada salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo y lo puso lo más fría posible, se estremeció al sentir el frio tacto, pero debía soportarlo, no deseaba que sus instintos la llevaran a la locura. Cuando termino, salió de la ducha temblando de frio, había sido mala idea bañarse con agua fría en un día de invierno. Rodeo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con otra enrolla su cabello, abrió la puerta del baño y saco la cabeza, miro a ambos lados y confirmo que no había nadie en el pasillo. Así que salió tranquila y pensando lo que había o no, sucedido anoche.

Siguió pensando todo el camino hacia la habitación de las gemelas, hasta que tropezó con la persona que provocaba que tuviera _esos_ pensamientos. Dio un brinco al sentir como la mirada de Ichigo recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, quería golpearlo, como otras veces que la había visto en esa situación, mas su cuerpo no reacciono.

Ichigo sonrió, al parecer recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, eso significaba que la tortura seguía en pie. Se acerco a ella y cogió uno de los mechones de cabello que atravesaba la toalla, comenzó a jugar con él, y esta vez Ichigo se agacho hasta el oído de su compañera.

-No me provoques de esa manera- le dijo con un tono seductor

Luego de esto se alejo de ella y se dirigió a las escaleras, una vez ahí la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa picara, ella en cambio no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-El desayuno estará en un momento- le dijo para seguir su camino

Las piernas de Rukia no resistieron su peso, cayó al suelo, con el corazón palpitando a no más poder. Su respiración se encontraba agitada y hasta podría decirse que estaba sudando frio. Pero ahora una de sus mayores dudas se había aclarado lo de anoche, si había sido real. Su cabeza volvió a recordar lo que paso anoche, su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse, al parecer necesitaría otro baño con agua helada.

-----

¡Lo había hecho!

De alguna manera había conseguido el valor necesario para decirle tal cosa a Rukia, sabiendo aun las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido o mejor dicho contusiones. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a calentar la comida que había dejado Yuzu, claro deje también comida para Rukia, por si acaso regresaba y vaya que tenía razón.

Escucho unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, al parecer su compañera intentaba no ser escuchada, pero con los nervios que tenía no pude evitarlo, intento ahogar su risa, mas le era imposible, exploto... Rukia escucho la risa de Ichigo, la había escuchado bajar la escaleras, ahora ella quedaba como una payasa. Suspiro que podía hacer esa maldita zanahoria la hacía sentir así y a quien no después de su _acalorada _noche.

Volvió a sonrojarse por aquellos pensamientos, debía admitirlo era débil con _esas _cosas. Vio como Ichigo salía del comedor. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse al sentir como Ichigo la miraba, que acaso había una algo en ella para que la mirara así.

Ichigo miro con sorpresa a la muchacha, llevaba una falda larga y azul, un polo del mismo color, al parecer era manga cero y encima llevaba… ¿Una chaqueta larga? Está bien entendía, hacia frio, era invierno, todo lo que ella quiera pero estaba exagerando demasiado, ¿que acaso no sabía que dentro de la casa había calentador? Dejo los platos en la mesa y se acerco a ella, Rukia se quedo inmóvil, no se movió ni nada al ver como Ichigo se acercaba, este ultimo la tomo de los hombros y con un ágil movimiento le quito la chaqueta, había acertado si era manga cero.

-Así te ves mejor- le dijo seductor, para luego ir a comer en la mesa

Ahora Rukia estaba desprotegida, se había puesto esa chaqueta por el simple hecho que la "protegía" de cualquier locura que hiciera Ichigo, ya que con solo abotonarse la chaqueta, por decirlo así, estaba a salvo de las caricias del muchacho. No es que no le gustara si no que…

¡Un momento, qué demonios estaba diciendo!

Se sentó y comenzó a comer, todo era silencio. Ichigo al fin termino de comer y dejo los platos en el lavabo, Rukia siguió comiendo, como si ignorara lo que hacia Ichigo, mas no era así, es que estaba demasiada cohibida para mirarlo.

-Oe Rukia, hoy vas a lavar los platos

Esto tomo de sorpresa a Rukia, poniéndola nerviosa.

-S-Si

Ichigo se hecho en el sofá, relajándose en el. Rukia al fin había acabado de comer, cogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los platos. Ichigo observo como Rukia entraba a la cocina, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa picara.

Que la tortura comience

-----

Rukia se había colocado el delantal para evitar mojarse. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en su habitación, en el pasillo, en la sala, donde quiera que fuera algo _extraño _pasaba. Suspiro, esperaba que no se tratasen de las hormonas porque si no juraría que le daría la paliza mas abrumadora y mortal de toda su vida.

Noto como unos brazos la comenzaron a rodear, sabía exactamente quién era. Dejo de lavar los platos al sentir como una de las manos de Ichigo acariciaba delicadamente su muslo. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse con solo sentir la mano de su acompañante.

De un momento a otro, aquella mano comenzó a subirle le falda, la otra manos comenzaba a indagar debajo del delantal. Dio un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de Ichigo acariciar aquella zona en su entrepierna. Coloco ambas manos en el cuello de Ichigo, admitiendo que deseaba más. Era curioso, ella se propuso que si algo así volvía a pasar, se alejaría de él, pero era realmente inevitable no caer en las redes del muchacho.

Noto como la mano que se encontraba debajo del delantal comenzaba a moverse, hasta el pecho de esta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ichigo notaba como a Rukia le estaba gustando, con tan solo oír sus suspiros y gemidos lo decía todo. De alguna manera uno de los platos cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios trozos, eso fue lo que despertó a Ichigo, por un momento se dejo llevar por la situación y olvido la tortura.

Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad se alejo de ella. Vio su rostro y vaya que Rukia se encontraba enfadada y se lo notaba con tan solo mirarla como recogía los trozos del plato roto.

-Ouch-chillo Rukia

La sangre comenzó a emanar de su dedo índice, se metió el dedo a la boca intentando detener la hemorragia. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, noto que aun seguía sangrando. Suspiro, maldijo a Ichigo en sus pensamientos, todo era por su culpa. Ichigo, preocupado, se acerco y tomo la mano de Rukia, observo el delicado dedo y luego se lo introdujo a la boca.

Rukia se sonrojo a no más poder, sentía como su cuerpo sentía mil descargas con aquel _tierno_ acto. Una vez que Ichigo saco el dedo de Rukia de su boca, lo volvió a observar y apenas sangraba. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo rompió, luego la enrollo en el dedo de Rukia.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima- le advirtió

Rukia aun con el rostro sonrojado, se aparto de Ichigo y siguió recogiendo los pedazos. Este último solo la vio como recogía los trozos faltantes del plato roto, luego los boto al tacho de la basura. Luego Rukia lo miro fulminante, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que el plato se haya roto, realmente la culpa era de él, no de ella, quien había empezado con sus _malditos_ juegos eróticos.

Ichigo volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan… ¿pervertida? Y comenzó a acercarse a Rukia, comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello y se acerco hasta su oído.

-Que te parece si luego que termines de lavar los platos, vamos a ver una película

Rukia noto como su rostro se ponía más rojo, si es que fuera posible. Espero a tranquilizarse. Si quería jugar a esa clase de jueguitos, ella no debía quedarse atrás, le daría lo que él quería. Respiro y con un gran esfuerzo intento pronunciar unas palabras.

-Déjame terminar de lavar los platos y ya veremos

Ichigo al principio se sorprendió, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Le sonrió y salió de la cocina, directo a la sala a esperar a Rukia. Esta última estaba que su corazón no podía mas, no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera lo había logrado. Habia sido demasiado por un dia, vio el reloj, que se encontraba en la pared, y sus ojos se ancharon al ver la hora que era. Según el artefacto decía que eran la una de la tarde. Rukia comenzó a recapacitar, seguramente se había levantado tarde y había tomado de la misma manera el desayuna, mas los _jueguitos _de Ichigo, si era una hora prudente.

Recordo que debía terminar de lavar los platos, ya que seguramente Ichigo la estaría esperando en la sala. Una vez que termino, colgó el mantel y se dirigió a la sala, donde la esperaba Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-----

La película era realmente aburrida, bueno aunque sea para Rukia, que cada 5 minutos bostezaba, en su opinión era demasiada ficticia. En cambio Ichigo se encontraba muy interesado en la película, claro en cada oportunidad que tenia observaba a Rukia. Decidio seguir con su tortura del dia, pero cuando se propuso a hacerlo, sintió la cabeza de Rukia en su pecho, sorprendido por el acto de la muchacha sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad roja.

La volvió a observar y pudo ver que Rukia se encontraba profundamente dormida, al parecer tantas emociones en un dia la habían dejado cansada. Decidido, por ese dia la dejaría descansar, mañana ya seria otro dia y por que no otro dia de tortura para aquella enana.

* * *

_**Hora:**_ 3:40 AM

_**Musica:**_ Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru - Soundtrack de Kingdom Hearts (Una gran cancion =D)

_**Comida:**_ Hamburguesa x9

5 paginas de Word

Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer

pero creo que de ahora en adelante lo hare asi,

Una semana asi otra semana no, es mas que nada para mi comodidad, como estoy en una academia, mi tiempo ahora es ajustado

y tambien aparte que ya se acerca mi cumpleaños y pues a pesar que no voy a hacer nada tengo demasiada presion por eso -.-U

Lo se, soy una chica un poco rara xD

Espero les haya gustado este capi, dejenme su comentario, sus felicitaciones, las bombas xD, etc etc

Se me cuidan Bye BYe!

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
